Resultados Inesperados
by SongForRegina
Summary: Deseos... Dicen que hay que tener cuidado con ellos... lo que pidamos tal vez no se resuelva como esperamos... Ellos tienen sus propias reglas y tal vez nos encontremos con Resultados Inesperados... EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una forma revisada del (primer) capítulo original. Nada cambió en la historia, solo el largo de los párrafos y los puntos y las comas. Espero que así pueda ser más entendible y no como cuando eran párrafos Gigantes e interminables. ¡Saludos!**

* * *

" _Deseo... que la Reina Malvada obtenga exactamente... lo que ella merece"_

Esas fueron las exactas palabras del príncipe, pero él seguía sin entender que había pasado, nada, o tal vez todo.

Luego de haber pronunciado las palabras todo se volvió negro. Pero si él pidió un deseo para la Reina Malvada ¿Porque a **él** se le había vuelto todo negro?

De pronto sintió unas manos frías en su cara, manos delicadas, que no reconoció al momento, y cuando abrió los ojos, ojos marrones lo estaban mirando con preocupación.

"¿Regina?"-preguntó David tratando de levantarse ¿del suelo? ¿Se había caído? Ya no estaba en la oficina de la Reina, ¿pero donde estaba?

"Oh, David, gracias a Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-dijo Regina preocupada, tratando de ayudar a David a levantarse.

"No lo sé, todo es tan confuso, ¿Dónde está Emma? ¿Pudiste encontrarla? ¿La trajiste de vuelta? ¿Regina?"- algo andaba mal, Regina lo estaba mirando con una cara de confusión, como si él estuviera diciendo algo disparatado, como si estuviera loco, pero él sabía que no lo estaba.

"David, ¿De que estas hablando? Emma acaba de irse con Hook y Henry a su casa"-dijo la morena mientras guiaba a David hacia el living, y en ese momento David vio algo, y se dio cuenta que algo de verdad estaba mal- "¿Estas embarazada?"-preguntó David con una expresión de shock que no podía ocultar. Esto sí se había vuelto extraño.

"David cariño, te afecto la caída?"-dijo Regina mirando a su esposo de arriba abajo con ojos preocupados.

"¿Cariño? Regina ¿De que estas hablando?"- preguntó David casi gritando, levantándose del sofá y alejándose de la morena. Miro a su alrededor y lo que vio lo preocupo aún más, fotos de Regina, y el por todos lados, sosteniéndose de las manos, riendo, besándose, fotos con Henry y Emma.

"¿Regina que es todo esto?"-dijo David señalando a las fotos.

"David me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Quieres que llame a alguien, que busque ayuda"-dijo Regina tratando de acercarse a David, pero cada paso que ella daba era un paso que él daba hacia atrás.

"No lo que quiero es que me expliques que son todas estas fotos, como puede ser que estés embarazada, y como es que Emma está acá, hace dos minutos estaba con La Reina Malvada en tu oficina, y ahora estoy acá y vos estás embarazada, asique por favor Regina"-dijo David gritando y tratando de mantener la cordura, esto no tenía nada de sentido.

"David, no sé lo que está pasando contigo, pero está bien voy a contestar todo, esas fotos fueron tomadas durante toda nuestra relación. No sé cómo es posible que este embarazada, esto ya lo discutimos David, creemos que rompiste mi maldición. Se suponía que era imposible que tuviéramos bebes, pero lo aceptamos, íbamos a adoptar y lo hicimos, Addison está durmiendo arriba, y luego de un tiempo nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, con respecto a Emma no sé a qué te refieres y la Reina Malvada mucho menos, David yo no soy más esa persona"-dijo Regina desesperada tratando de explicarle a su esposo.

"Por favor, David, dime algo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?"-preguntó la morocha entre lágrimas, sentándose en el sofá en donde había estado el rubio.

David no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada, no podía creer lo que estaba enfrente de él y lo que había dicho Regina, tenía una hija ¿Addison? Estaba casado con Regina, su hija Emma estaba de vuelta en Storybrooke y venia otro bebe en camino, de pronto sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la morena.

"Lo siento, Regina, por favor no llores, de verdad lo siento, es que no entiendo nada, tengo la memoria de una realidad muy diferente a esta, no recuerdo nada de lo que dices y de lo que pasó aquí, para mí esto nunca paso, para mí todo esto pasó diferente"-dijo David acercándose a Regina y secándole las lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

"Una vez que tengo todo lo que siempre quise, una familia, hijos, un hombre que me ama, todo se desploma, sabía que no me tenía que confiar, los villanos no tienen finales felices después de todo"-dijo Regina desesperanzada, levantándose del sofá y apartándose de David.

"Regina por favor no digas eso, tú ya no eres una villana"-bueno ella no lo parecía y la Regina que él conocía tampoco lo era.

"David, no te acuerdas de mí, tienes recuerdos diferentes, de una realidad diferente, no te acuerdas de querer tener un bebe conmigo o de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, ¿Cómo me puedes decir que el universo no está jugando en contra mía?"-dijo Regina desplomándose en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

David no sabía que hacer nunca había visto llorar a Regina Mills, ella siempre era la fuerte del grupo la que siempre se mantenía entera, y eso le rompía el corazón, él sabía que ella era humana, pero esto…

"Por favor, Regina, no llores, no puedo soportar verte llorar"-dijo David acercándose a ella, sentándose en el suelo y abrazándola fuerte, Regina enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, las manos sobre su pecho y se dejó llorar hasta que se durmió.

En ese momento David no pudo no notar lo hermosa que era, obviamente sabía que Regina era hermosa, toda las veces que la vio como la Reina Malvada y cada uno de los atuendos que ella vestía eran para morirse, pero esta belleza era diferente. Él nunca la había visto así, era hermosa, la acomodo más sobre su pecho, puso un mechón de cabello, que estaba suelto, detrás de su oreja y miro hacia la hermosa pancita de 6 meses que tenía Regina, era tan hermosa, seco el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas.

La miro y la miro hasta que se quedó dormido, con una hermosa morocha en sus brazos.

* * *

Regina despertó primera y se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba, era de madrugada todavía no era de día.

Su espalda la estaba matando necesitaba subir a su habitación, pero para eso tendría que despertar a David, que la estaba sosteniendo y abrazando fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello, y eso sería enfrentar más preguntas a las que no quería saber la respuesta, entonces se dejó estar en esa posición, aunque estuviera incomoda, y trato de volver a dormir, pero las manos de David acariciando su rostro la detuvo.

"Regina, Regina déjame llevarte a tu habitación, esta posición no debe ser buena para él bebe"-dijo David desde su posición en el suelo sin soltar a la morena.

"No tienes que actuar así, David"-dijo Regina mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión que no se podía leer, que no mostraba sus sentimientos, había vuelto a poner una pared entre ellos.

"¿Como qué?"-preguntó David sin poder entender a lo que se refería Regina.

"Como si te importara"-respondió Regina en un suspiro.

"Me importas Regina, de verdad"-confeso David, él mismo se sorprendió de que lo que había dicho fuera verdad.

Sí, su relación con la morena había avanzado en todo este tiempo. Habían creado una relación, un acuerdo mutuo en el que ya no se odiaban uno al otro, pero ahora ella era la amiga de Snow no la amiga del Príncipe Charming, ella fue amiga de David Nolan, pero ahora ya no, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos…

"Por favor, solo, déjame, necesito ir a descansar"-dijo Regina levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

"Puedes usar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, si quieres quedarte aquí, no creo que Granny's esté abierto ahora"-siguió diciendo Regina sin mirar a David, siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación con una mano en su pancita.

"Gracias Regina, y de verdad lo siento"-dijo David y vio como Regina se dio la vuelta y lo miro, y él volvió a sentir ese dolor en el corazón al ver la expresión de Regina.

"Eso no va a cambiar nada, hablaremos mañana"-dijo Regina y desapareció en el segundo piso de la casa, mañana iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

David estaba en una de las habitaciones acostado sin poder dejar de pensar en Regina y en todo lo que ella había dicho " _lo que siempre quise, una familia, hijos, un hombre que me ama"_ entonces se dio cuenta lo que había pasado.

Él había pedido que la Reina Malvada tuviera lo que se merecía, pero Regina y la Reina Malvada eran la misma persona, eso significaba que el deseo se había cumplido, _y de qué forma_ pensó David.

Él se levantó de la cama y empezó a inspeccionar la habitación en la que se encontraba, las cosas que había y demás, necesitaba despejar la cabeza, dejar de pensar en Regina, en la forma en que dormía, su cara de dolor y las emociones que reflejaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama vio aparecer en la puerta la cabecita de una niña, Addison.

"Papi, ¿porque no estas con Mami?"-pregunto la pequeña entrando en la habitación y pasando su manito por sus ojos.

"Oh, estaba… Hmm… chequeando la habitación porque con tu Mami escuchamos algunos ruidos, eso es todo"-respondió David poniéndose al nivel de la niña, era preciosa, ojos azules, pelo colorado, no más de 4 años.

"¿Porque no te llevo de nuevo a la cama?"-pregunto David levantando a la pequeña en sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La niña puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su padre y puso su cabeza en los hombros del rubio, David sonrió, nunca había tenido a una niña así, y eso le gustaba.

Llegaron a la habitación de la niña y la puso en su cama, debería haber estado muy cansada, porque cuando la puso sobre la cama ella ya estaba dormida, David se inclinó, le saco un mechón de la frente a la niña y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Cuando iba a volver a la habitación en que estaba se dio cuenta de algo y maldijo por dentro, esto iba a ser difícil, camino hacia la habitación de Regina abrió la puerta y miro hacia dentro. Regina estaba dormida con la misma cara de preocupación, que hacia una hora, abrazada a una de las almohadas.

Camino hacia el lado donde estaba Regina durmiendo y se agacho para estar a su nivel-"Regina"-dijo David despacio para no despertarla muy rápido-"Regina"-volvió a decir David esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Regina comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos, no esperando encontrarse a David enfrente de ella, se levantó abruptamente con miedo de que algo halla pasado, David noto esto y trato de calmarla, trato de alcanzar una de sus manos para confortarla pero ella la alejo rápidamente "David, no hagas eso" dijo Regina mirando para otro lado, _este no es tu esposo, este no es tu David, el que te amaba y te apoya_ , pensó ella-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algún problema?"- preguntó Regina, tratando de encontrar una explicación al porque David estaba en su habitación y no durmiendo en la otra.

"Addison, ella me encontró en la otra habitación, me pregunto porque no estaba con vos, y le dije que habíamos escuchado un ruido, y que ya volvía contigo aquí"-explicó David mirando a Regina a los ojos. ¡ _Dios! que hermosos ojos, y la forma en la que tenía el pelo revuelto ¡Aún más hermoso! ¡NO! basta David, contrólate._

"Oh"-fue lo único que manejo Regina en el momento, levanto las sabanas del lado del que dormía siempre David y le hizo espacio para que se acostara, se corrió lo más que pudo para alejarse de él. _Después de todo este David no te ama, ni debe querer estar cerca de tuyo,_ volvió a pensar la morena.

"Gracias, por entender"-dijo David un poco tímido, se acostó del otro lado de la cama y vio como Regina se daba la vuelta para el otro lado, dándole la espalda.

"Addison no tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas"-respondió Regina en voz baja y se durmió.

* * *

David despertó primero, aún no había abierto los ojos, recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y seguía sin creerlo, pero la idea ya no le disgustaba tanto, Addison era hermosa y Regina…

Para sorpresa de él Regina estaba recostada con la cabeza y una mano sobre él, la otra en su pancita. Uno de los brazos de David estaba alrededor de la figura de Regina y el otro alrededor de su pancita, protectoramente. Para su sorpresa, no era Regina la que se había movido del lugar, no, era él el que se había movido hacia el lado de ella.

Y en ese momento no pudo evitar ver lo hermosa que era, su cabello, la tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro, como el sol que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba, _preciosa._ David miro hacia abajo a la pancita de Regina y sonrió, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, despertar así con Regina como su esposa, con un bebe en camino, Addison durmiendo en la otra habitación, se sentía como algo que él quería.

Tal vez era cierto y los recuerdos de él eran los que estaban mal, tal vez esta era la verdadera realidad, en la que el debería vivir, se sentía demasiado real, demasiado correcto como para que no lo fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Buenas tardes… Esta historia se suponía que sería un "OS", no creo que tenga muchos capítulos, solo va a ser lo que salga de mi cabeza.**

 **Editado: (Revisé este capítulo también, y le corregí todas las faltas de ortografía que pude encontrar y corregí el largo de los párrafos. Espero que así sea más entendible** _ **)**_

* * *

"Quiero que me cuentes acerca de nosotros"- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, mirando a la morena enfrente suyo que hacía lo mismo.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"- pregunto la morena, no sabía por dónde empezar había tantas cosas que contar

"¿Como comenzamos, Regina?"- si iba a vivir en esta realidad tenía que saber todos los detalles.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de después de que la maldición se rompiera?"- preguntó la morena, ese era el punto desde donde todo había cambiado.

"Bueno, emm… Gold mando un tipo de fantasma detrás de tuyo"- la morena asintió, hasta ahí iban bien- "Lo mandamos al Bosque Encantado"- Otra vez la morena asintió- "Y Emma y Snow cayeron a través del sombrero"- Esta vez la morena dijo que ' **no** ' con la cabeza- "¿Eso no sucedió así?"- pregunto el rubio obviamente confundido.

"No, nosotros fuimos los que caímos a través del sombrero David"- la morena agarró las tazas ya vacías, se dio media vuelta y las llevo para poder lavarlos. El rubio la siguió y se apoyó contra la mesada y cruzo los brazos para poder escucharla, era como un déjà vu, lo único que cambiaba era la, que aunque era de 6 meses, pequeña pancita de la morena.

"Fue un viaje bastante complicado, no parábamos de pelear todo el tiempo, yo quería arrancarte la cabeza"- dijo la morena entre risas al recordar esos días, el rubio se rio con ella, aunque no podía recordar nada, verla reír luego de verla llorar, era algo precioso.

"Qué fue lo que cambió?"- era obvio que algo había cambiado, él siempre se había peleado con Regina, ahora no lo hacían tanto como antes pero aun así, lo hacían. Y esta Regina era totalmente abierto con él, bueno era obvio eso ya que tenían un bebé juntos… pero…

Regina comenzó a contar la historia.

 _Habían caído una larga distancia a través del sombrero, hasta que finalmente con un gran golpe llegaron al suelo. Estaban en el Bosque Encantado otra vez._

 _Abrió los ojos y su cabeza lo estaba matando, era obvio que había caído fuerte y mucho, pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En dónde había caído?, recordaba haber estado luchando contra el succionador de almas… ¡Regina! ¿Había caído también? Busco entre los escombros y ahí estaba la reina, inconsciente, se veía tan frágil, no como la reina que era. ¡Tenía que despertarla y hacer que le respondiera todas sus preguntas!_

" _Date la vuelta"- dijo una voz de mujer detrás suyo, el rubio lo hizo, y enfrente de él había dos mujeres, una de pelo negro y ojos marrones, la otra completamente diferente, ojos azules y cabello colorado. La mujer de cabellos negros lo estaba apuntando con su espada, ¿acaso era una guerrera? Por su ropa podía creerse que sí._

" _Tranquilas"- dijo el príncipe levantando sus manos en señal de rendición._

" _¡Ustedes trajeron al fantasma! ¡Ustedes mataron a Philip!"- grito la colorada, se notaba que quería mucho, a ese Philip, quien sea que fuera._

" _No está muerto"- dijo la reina levantando de con una mano en su cabeza. La guerrera apunto su espada hacia la ella._

" _¿Qué sabes de Philip?"- pregunto la colorada de ojos azules, con esperanza en su vos._

 _El rubio miraba a la reina esperando que contestara la pregunta de la colorada._

" _Como lo dice su nombre 'el_ _ **Succionador de Almas**_ _' solo succiona tu alma, asique si devuelven el alma al cuerpo, tienen devuelta a su principito"-dijo la morena como si lo que acabará de decir fuera conocimiento popular, y fuera simple de hacer._

" _Y cómo hacemos eso?"- pregunto la guerrera con un tono desafiante y desconfiado._

" _No lo saben, y no lo sabrán… si no nos ayudan a salir de aquí"- al escuchar el 'nos' el rubio la miro desconcertado, acaso ¿había escuchado bien?_

" _Está bien"- dijo la colorada apresuradamente. La guerrera la miro rápidamente no muy complacida con lo que había dicho, la reina sonrió._

 _Las dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar delante del príncipe y de la reina. Se dirigían al lugar seguro en el que había vivido todo ese tiempo la guerrera 'Mulán'._

 _Tenía que averiguar alguna forma de salir de ese lugar, ya que después de todo su cabeza era la única que les iba a servir para volver… ¿volver? ¿Volver a qué? Ella no tenía nada… Henry estaba mejor sin ella, tal vez no había punto en regresar._

" _Como sabes todo eso?"- pregunto el rubio._

" _A comparación… yo uso mi cabeza"- dijo la reina sin mirar al príncipe. El príncipe no le dio importancia a ese comentario y dijo:_

" _Pensé que habías dicho que no existía"_

" _Me sorprende que me hayas creído, Charming"- dijo la reina pronunciando el nombre con desprecio._

" _Ya que sabes todo, y usas tu cabeza… dígame su Majestad… ¿vamos a salir de aquí?"_

" _Primero no me llames así"- dijo la reina dándose vuelta e invadiendo el espacio del príncipe, quedando frente a frente uno del otro- "Y segundo no lo sé"- la reina dejo bajar su guardia unos segundos, dejando ver que realmente no sabía si volverían, y también dejando ver la incertidumbre que sentía en ese momento. Esto no fue intencionado y esperaba que el príncipe no la hubiera notado. Ella se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con su porte real, como siempre lo hacía._

 _El príncipe lo había notado, y eso le preocupaba, si la 'Reina Malvada' estaba preocupada, entonces que le quedaba a él, talvez nunca volvería a ver a su hija, o a su esposa o a su nieto. Henry… ¿la reina lo amaba verdad? Ella iba a querer volver con él… eso le daba la seguridad de que volverían a casa… ¿casa? ¿En qué momento Storybrooke se había vuelto su casa? Este lugar solía ser su casa, su hogar._

"No me crees?"- pregunto la reina cortando la historia que estaba contando al ver la cara que tenía el rubio.

"No es que no te crea, es que"- el rubio no pudo terminar antes que la morena lo cortara.

"Claro, no recuerdas nada, no sientes nada por mí, ni por nuestro bebe y nunca lo vas a hacer, ¡que estúpida!"

"No digas eso, Regina por favor escúchame, ¿sí? Dame una oportunidad para explicarte lo que yo recuerdo"- dijo el rubio acercándose y tomándole las manos a la morena, ella asintió.

"El último tiempo fue muy complicado, cuando estuvieron en New York…"- el rubio hizo una pausa al ver la mueca de la morena enfrente suyo, _Genial tampoco habían estado en New York,-_ "Cuando ellas estuvieron en New York, con un suero perteneciente al Dr Jekyll…"- la morena asintió sabiendo quien era el hombre.

"Te separaste de tu lado oscuro, te separaste de la Reina Malvada"- lo que vio en la cara de la morena lo sorprendió, ¿era shock? Estaba ¿sorprendida?

"¿Porque haría alguna vez eso David? "- pregunto la reina sacando sus manos del agarre en las que las tenía el rubio.

"Está bien, ella era una loca, YO era una loca desquiciada, era un monstruo, pero ¿separarme de ella? ¿Porque haría eso? Gracias a ella soy lo que soy, tengo a Henry y te tengo a ti, a Addison, ¡A este bebé! Ella es una parte de mí, ¿porque arrancaría a una parte de mí?, a ¿una parte de mi pasado?!"- Cada vez parecía que se enojaba más, subía el volumen un poco más. Es que no le encontraba sentido a porque haría eso alguna vez.

"Regina, por favor, cálmate, esto no le puede hacer bien al bebé"- dijo David con una voz suave y tranquila, la dirigió hacia el living y la sentó en el sofá.

"Es que no le encuentro sentido a lo que decís, ¡David!"- la morena pronuncio las palabras muy despacio y con una voz muy pequeña, una lagrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla.

"Por qué no sigo con mi historia mejor?"- la morena sacudió la cabeza, y el rubio frunció el ceño en confusión.

"Ya fue demasiado para empezar el día"- explico la morena y el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Porque no te traigo un vaso con agua, te relajas por unos minutos y luego hacemos algo que te guste?"- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No le gustaba ver a la reina así, jamás la había visto así, lo más vulnerable que la había visto fue en el funeral de Robín y nunca la había visto llorar tanto como en las últimas 24 horas.

Y ya ni sabía si esos recuerdos eran reales, luego averiguaría que pasaba con él, o si incluso la morena que estaba enfrente de él era real. Pero eso no se lo diría, eso era decirle que su bebe tampoco era real, y él no lo haría, no le podía romper el corazón más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.


End file.
